


Failure

by Sevnaria



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Born from listening to sad music, F/F, I Don't Even Know, intentionally vague, posted five minutes after writing, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevnaria/pseuds/Sevnaria
Summary: Just a short story about a doctor thinking about her biggest failure.





	Failure

Sometimes, your best is not good enough. 

Haru had tried her damnest when everything was against her, she really had. But she had failed and everyone knew it, despite all their wishes and expectations she had not been able to do it. 

Sometimes, your best is just not good enough. 

And what do you do then? What can you do when you’ve reached the limit of your abilities and still come up empty?

Nothing. There is nothing beyond your best, no next level. That’s it. 

April used to say that she should keep trying over and over and eventually she would succeed. Well… April wasn’t here anymore, was she. Besides, Haru knew now that trying again didn’t always work. Sometimes you still got the same results every single time and sometimes there wasn’t enough time to try again. April had been wrong about a lot of things. About Haru.

Haru had loved her more than anything, and she had done everything to save her. The people around them had believed that she could, she had the knowledge and experience needed and it should have been easy. That’s what everyone told her and although she hadn’t said anything out loud, Haru knew April had shared that belief. 

April was tired, but she kept hoping until the very end. Haru saw it in the way her eyes lit up every time Haru walked into the room, she heard it in her excited voice every time she asked questions about her condition and felt it in every kiss they shared. 

When the test results came back, Haru thought that she would finally be able to take April back to their shared home. But as she read the words her eyes filled with tears and she sank to the floor in her office, realizing that April would never leave the hospital. 

Haru walked to April’s room after assuring her colleagues that she could deliver the news on her own, she thought April deserved to hear it from her directly. After all, this was her responsibility. 

April didn’t cry nor yell. She just nodded and took Haru’s hand in hers, brought it to her lips and placed a kiss upon each of Haru’s fingers. Then she looked up with nothing but love in her eyes and smiled softly.

“You did your best.”

But sometimes, your best is not good enough.


End file.
